


I've been living in your cassette

by cherryvanilla



Series: everybody wants to be someone's here [3]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, Bisexuality, First Time, Getting Together, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mixtape, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-Discovery, September 11 Attacks, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: Dan takes a long drink of water. He thinks about the flowers Rebecca sent him. He thinks about Casey telling him he can do it alone. He thinks about a fresh start, maybe the first one he’s ever had.He thinks about Sam and what he might say if he could see Dan now, nearly thirty-one and no less confused than he was ten years ago.(Or, Dan and Casey from Spring 2000 to Winter 2002. From New York to LA and back again, and Dan finally finding his place. As told through six music-inspired vignettes.)





	I've been living in your cassette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristophine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/gifts).



> I told myself I was going to go against type and _not_ show the happily ever after. But then Kristophine wanted it and thoughts were had and went the predictable route. So here’s the final story in the trilogy of Dan’s life, in which he gets himself together and also gets his man. See end notes for the (also predictable) mix.
> 
> Major thanks to Kristophine for great beta and making this way better than it was <3

11/18/18: This has now been reposted as one fic, rather than three separate stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665331/chapters/39077581)


End file.
